


Secret

by Higuchimon



Series: Not Telling All [2]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu has a secret that he should tell Tagiru.  A secret that he's kept for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Xros Wars: Young Hunters Leaping Through Time  
**Title:** Secret  
**Character:** Yuu  
**Romance:** Tiny bits of Yuu x Tagiru  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
**Notes:** This takes place in the same AU that my earlier fic of **Not Much Of An Apocalypse** takes place in, so it contains spoilers for that.  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A65, write about one character's view of another character; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, #848, Amano Yuu  
**Summary:** Yuu has a secret that he should tell Tagiru. A secret that he's kept for a long time.

* * *

Yuu almost regretted not telling Tagiru that he was a vampire. But he knew how Tagiru would react to it, mostly because he'd already seen the way Tagiru reacted to a _fake_ zombie walk. He would flip out. He would scream. He would run into walls trying to get away from Yuu. 

Yuu did not want Tagiru to get away from him. He wanted Tagiru to stay right where he was, tucked up into the corner of his arm. Being asleep, the way that he was now, was optional, but it at least kept Tagiru quiet. That didn't happen very often. 

Tagiru shifted, throwing one arm outward, and only Yuu's superb reflexes kept him from being smacked in the nose. The vampire sighed a small, almost loving sigh. 

_I'll have to tell him eventually._ It was one of the drawbacks of being immortal. Either he told Tagiru what was going on and why he didn't age or he faked his death and left to start yet another new life somewhere else in the world. That was getting harder with time, but he thought he could still do it. 

But it would mean leaving Tagiru behind and he truly didn't want to do that. He'd spent too much time getting to know him ever since the fake zombie walk incident itself. He'd _invested_ a portion of himself into Tagiru and even vampires couldn't do that and walk away without a backward glance. 

It was why most of the time they never even bothered to get to know humans that well. Vampires existed under the radar and that was the way most of them liked it. 

He ran his fingers across Tagiru's forehead for a few seconds and let out yet another sigh. Yes. He'd have to tell him, eventually. But it wasn't time yet. He would probably have to do something to hold Tagiru down so he didn't freak out as well. 

Maybe he'd ask Nene to help. There was no way that Tagiru would be able to break her grip. 

She also wouldn't laugh at him for wanting to let a human know about what he was. She never laughed at him, no matter what he did. 

His eyes passed over the small bite marks on Tagiru's neck. He hadn't been able to help himself; he'd been so _hungry_ and Tagiru smelled so _good_. This wouldn't help the revelation by any means, but Yuu had to hope that things would work out in the end. 

If they didn't, then another century or two would heal the wounds left anyway. That was one of the perks of being immortal: time might not heal all wounds but it gave enough distance that he could at least believe them healed. Eventually, he would even be able to look at them without fear or pain. 

He curled Tagiru into his arms and watched him sleep. Thanks to the feeding, Tagiru wouldn't wake up for at least another hour. Yuu would watch him until then. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
